Question: $f(n) = -5n^{2}+2n-6-2(g(n))$ $h(t) = 7t^{3}-3t^{2}-2t-5(g(t))$ $g(t) = -7t$ $ h(g(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = (-7)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$ Now we know that $g(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $h(g(0))$ , which is $h(0)$ $h(0) = 7(0^{3})-3(0^{2})+(-2)(0)-5(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = (-7)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$ That means $h(0) = 7(0^{3})-3(0^{2})+(-2)(0)+(-5)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$